


Take a Drunk Girl Home

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Emily goes to her first high school party as an incoming freshmen at Chloe’s house. Chloe is an incoming senior and a cheerleader and way out of Emily’s league...at least that’s what Emily thinks.





	Take a Drunk Girl Home

**Author's Note:**

> Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018 Day 5 High School AU Pairs:Chemily and Staubrey

Emily stands in front of her closet, head tilted to the side, bottom lip snuggly ensconced between her top teeth. Foot tapping to the almost too loud sounds of Fall Out Boy coming from the Bluetooth speaker on her bedside table. Flipping mindlessly through hanger after hanger of clothes. 

This decision is make or break for her. A freshman being invited to a senior party is practically unheard of. A freshman being invited to a Chloe Beale party is stuff that legends are made of. Not at all helped by the fact that Emily has the most gigantic crush on the redhead that just making eye contact with her turns her into a quivering ball of stuttering, fidgeting, converse wearing goo.

Everything about Chloe is perfection, her hair, her eyes, her flawless skin, and she’s a cheerleader on top of all of that.

Meanwhile Emily’s hair tends to frizz, her eyes are dull, and she plays the trumpet in the band. None of these are exactly what she considers attractive traits. So she isn’t exactly sure why Chloe has invited her to this party, but she is sure she’s not going to mess this up.

Finally deciding to go with the little black dress her mom bought her for Homecoming Formal (which she never went to because she didn’t want to be that nerd sitting all alone while all the nauseating couples danced around her) and to trade her signature scuffed up converse for a pair of black ballet flats.

Her hair is another story altogether and she has enlisted the help of her best friend Stacie to help fix it. 

After an hour of pulling and brushing and curling, Emily’s hair looks the best it’s ever looked, falling down her shoulders in curly waves. She opts for no makeup because she’s not a big fan and since there will most likely be drinking and dancing. Sweat and makeup just don’t mix.

Once she looks as good as she’s going to look Emily and Stacie decide to start the night with a little pre party drink. Hoping to lighten the mood and help them relax a little. 

The problem with that plan is Emily has never had alcohol before so she can feel that one shot of fireball as it burns down her throat, making her stomach burn and her fingers and toes feel tingly.

Stacie is a little bit more accustomed to the effects of alcohol so she suggests just one more shot before they go. She won’t admit it, but she is as nervous about seeing Aubrey Posen, Captain of the cheerleading squad, and unknowing owner of Stacie’s heart, as Emily is about seeing Chloe.

The second shot doesn’t have such a profound effect, but Emily still feels it running through her veins like gasoline on a fire. 

They haven’t even made it to the party yet and Emily is already tipsy. Stacie was right about the courage part though, Emily feels ten feet tall and bulletproof and ready for more alcohol.

Since they’ve both been drinking Emily and Stacie decide to hoof it to Chloe’s house, it’s only a few blocks and the fresh air will do them good.

By the time they tipsily fumble the five blocks to Chloe’s the alcohol has started to wear off and it looks like the entirety of Jefferson High has beaten them there.

There’s a line of cars on each side of the street two blocks before they get there. And there’s a steady stream of classmates walking past them as if they don’t exist. 

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Chloe only invited them because she invited everyone and she didn’t actually want them to come.

This line of thinking quickly turns Emily’s mood foul. Who cares if this was a pity invite? Free booze is free booze. And she didn’t get dressed up to just turn tail and run. 

This is the first party of the summer and she is going to have fun. She can overthink everything tomorrow.

Emily grabs Stacie’s hand and pulls her towards Chloe’s house. Practically jogging up the front lawn and up to the door. She only hesitates for half a second before she rings the bell.

It’s not Chloe who answers however, much to Emily’s displeasure, but Aubrey. The blonde looks at the two freshmen, running her eyes from Stacie’s Louis Vuitton clad feet up to her light blue eyes before licking her lips lasciviously and welcoming them inside the huge foyer.

Almost as soon as they enter the living area red solo cups full of colorful liquid are placed in their hands. 

Emily and Stacie waste no time throwing them back, wanting to feel that welcome buzz again to numb their senses and lower their inhibitions. 

The pounding of the bass vibrates the floorboards of the house and they can feel the beat pulsating through their bodies as they let loose and start to dance. 

Off in the distance by the French doors leading to the deck Chloe and Aubrey watch as the objects of their affections dance together.

Aubrey is not as good as Chloe at being coy and hiding her jealousy as she watches Stacie grinding her ass against Emily’s front as Emily’s hands roam over parts of Stacie’s body that Aubrey would give her eye teeth to touch.

“Fuck this!” Aubrey says as she squeezes the solo cup in her hand and leaves it on a table with a potted plant sitting atop it. 

Aubrey stalks over to Emily and Stacie and taps Stacie on the shoulder and cuts in. 

Chloe just stands there with her arms crossed across her chest and watches as her best friend wraps Stacie in her arms and they begin to sway to a beat that only the two of them can hear and is obviously softer and quieter than the bass infused mess that is actually playing.

Chloe and Emily share a look and a smile as they watch their best friends finally taking what they want no matter what anyone else thinks.

Chloe wishes she had some of Aubrey’s bravado, but alas she is a chicken. She just stands there and watches as Emily looks away from her and grabs another drink. 

Chloe might not have the guts Aubrey has to just go get what she wants, but that doesn’t stop her from keeping her eyes on Emily as she downs drink after drink. Singing and dancing along to every song that plays, even louder to the songs she doesn’t know the words to, which Chloe thinks might be the cutest damn thing she’s ever seen.

After watching Emily fumble with a drink that she ends up wearing more than she gets in her mouth, Chloe has had enough. She stalks over to Emily and grabs her by the elbow gently pulling her towards the foyer.

“Heeeeey Chloe, where’re ya takin’ me cutie?” Emily slurs as she leans her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Hi Emily, I’m taking you home sweetie. You’re a little drunk.” Chloe says as she stops to get her purse from the closet by the door.

“I’m not drunk, I’m just floaty. See?” Emily says as she holds her arms up at her sides and the rest of her stays perfectly still. 

“Oh yay Em, I see. I wish I could float with you that looks like so much fun.” Chloe says as she wraps her arm around Emily’s waist and starts pulling her towards her car.

Emily is safely in her passenger seat and all buckled up, just staring out of the passenger window as Chloe gets in and starts the car. 

Chloe has never been more thankful that she recently had strep throat and has been on antibiotics so she hasn’t had any alcohol. 

“OMG!” Emily squeals suddenly making Chloe jerk and honk the horn.

“What’s wrong Emily?” Chloe asks, afraid that Emily might be about to blow fruity drink infused chunks all over her cream interior.

Emily just lulls her head to the side and looks at Chloe with heart eyes. “You called me sweetie.” She giggles.

“Yes, I did. We’ll talk about it tomorrow though okay?” Chloe says as she reaches her right hand over and gives Emily’s knee a gentle squeeze.

As Chloe pulls up in Emily’s drive (it’s not hard to tell which house is hers there’s a giant Jefferson high yellow jackets sign with Emily’s name and a treble clef sticking up in the front yard) she puts the car in park and makes her way to Emily’s side of the car.

Chloe has to practically pick Emily up and set her on the ground before the girl starts walking on her own. 

“Em, are your parents home?” Chloe asks as she keeps a steadying hand on Emily’s back.

“I like it when you call me Em.” Emily giggles and sighs wistfully.

“And I like calling you Em, but that still doesn’t answer my question. Are your parents home?” Chloe asks a little bit of aggravation seeping into her tone.

“Nope, they’re out for the night.” Emily finally says, stopping mid walk to pull her shoes off.

Chloe just rolls her eyes and continues to help Emily in the house.

Thankfully the door is unlocked and Chloe pushes it open and Emily stalks in beside her. 

Emily starts complaining that it’s hot and takes her dress in her hands and pulls it over her head throwing it on the ground at Chloe’s feet and just keeps making her way down the hall. 

Chloe has to stop for a minute because the sight of Emily in black boy shorts and a lacy black bra, knocks the wind out of her lungs. 

It only takes about a minute for Chloe to pick her jaw up off the ground and shake the dirty thoughts from her brain. By the time she makes it to Emily’s room (the door is wide open and it’s the only bedroom with a light on) the brunette is face down on her bed snoring softly.

Chloe laughs softly as she pulls the covers out from under Emily’s lanky frame and wraps them around her body. She just stands there for a few minutes watching the steady rise and fall of the blankets as Emily breaths. She brushes the hair back from her face and turns to walk out of the room. 

Chloe has some Advil in her purse so she jogs out to the car to get them and as she comes back in she grabs a bottle of water from Emily’s fridge. She feels kind of weird making herself at home when Emily’s asleep, but she knows she won’t be able to sleep if she’s not sure that Emily will be okay. 

Chloe picks Emily’s dress up off the floor as she makes her way down the hall and places it over the chair in the corner of the room. She then puts the water and two Advil on Emily’s nightstand. She notices a notebook and leaves Emily a note. 

Dear Em, 

I left some pills here and some water. TAKE THEM as soon as you wake up and drink the entire bottle of water. Trust me you’ll thank me later. Here’s my number just in case you want it. 

XOXO  
Chloe 

Then Chloe turns off all of the lights in Emily’s house except the ones in the hall and makes her way out the front door turning the lock as she pulls it closed.

When Chloe pulls up to her house all of the cars have cleared out and she sighs in relief.

Inside the house Aubrey is holding a black garbage bag and throwing out any evidence of a party, Chloe doesn’t hesitate to join in.

“So...how did things go with Stacie?” Chloe asks Aubrey as she bumps her with her hip, causing her best friend to blush.

“It went well. We talked a lot, made out a little, and are going out to lunch tomorrow.” Aubrey says as she picks up a half empty bottle of beer and tosses it in the trash. What about you and Emily? How did that go?”

“Good I guess,” Chloe shrugged. She was so drunk I just took her home and made sure she was safe. She was snoring before I even stepped into her room. Not that anything would have happened otherwise.” She clarifies pointing her finger at her best friend before she can make any comment.

“That’s good Chloe,” Aubrey said seriously. “She’s lucky to have you looking out for her.” Aubrey said as the last of the trash was picked up and thrown away.

“Thanks for helping me clean up Aubs, I appreciate it. Now let’s go to bed I am soooo tired.” Chloe whines stalking towards her room.

The next morning Emily wakes up to a pounding in her head and the sun peeking in through the curtains making her eyeballs burn even with her eyelids squeezed tight. 

When she is finally able to keep her eyes opened without feeling like her retinas are on fire, she notices the bottle of water on her nightstand and the two brown pills beside it. She pops the pills in her mouth and swallows them with almost the entire bottle of water in one chug. Her mouth feels as dry as the Sahara. As she goes to set the bottle down she notices the note and quickly picks it up, a giant grin spreading across her face, headache completely forgotten.

Chloe wakes up and stretches her arms above her head, kicking her feet out popping her back as she does. She grabs her phone to check the time and sees a voicemail notification. She doesn’t recognize the number so she hits play. As soon as Emily’s voice filters through the phone she sits upright and squeals.

‘Hey Chloe it’s me Emily. Thank you for the pills and the water, they were a lifesaver. And thank you for taking such good care of me last night. I owe you one. How about lunch today if you’re up to it? Text me or call me and let me know. Thanks again Chlo.’ 

Chloe quickly types out a text to Emily telling her she’d love to get lunch and then practically floats to the bathroom to start getting ready. 

When she starts singing “My Girl” at the top of her lungs Aubrey just growls and pulls the cover over her head.


End file.
